


I Really Hate The Armoured Titan

by chronosarus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Isekai, Light Angst, Multi, Reader is gonna be female as it would be easier for me, Slow Updates, Smitten, reader is an eren simp, they are also a huge reiner simp but won't admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronosarus/pseuds/chronosarus
Summary: Where the reader dies a tragic death and she's reincarnated into the world of Attack on Titan. She joins the main trio and joins the cadets. There she meets Reiner Braun the armoured titan who she hates with all her heart. This is where her open dislike becomes reluctant tolerance becoming grudging respect becoming genuine admiration and trust becoming like becoming love.Ah Yes! This is going to be a splendid slow burn which is also very self-indulgent.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Reiner Braun/ Reader/ Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Really Hate The Armoured Titan

I never thought that the way I was going to go would be via truck- kun. Yes, you heard me right, I died by being hit by a truck. It was so fast that not even I registered what happened. There was the little boy, the truck and the red light. I decided at that very moment that playing hero would be something worth wile to end my crappy life. The last thought I had was I shouldn’t have started My Hero Academia.

For the most part, death was boring. Honestly, I expected more. There was darkness all around and I couldn’t hear or see anything. I couldn’t tell if it was cold or warm it was just quiet. I was just there in the nothingness, that was until a warm hand grasped onto mine. I opened my eyes in shock. Before me ‘floated’ a beautiful woman. Her skin was fair and her hair was so dark that it blended with the darkness.

“Hello,” She said softly, her voice like the tinkle of small bells seemed soothing and calm.

“Uh, Hi,” My voice was croaky as I haven’t used it for long but it seemed as though she heard me clearly.

“Not many when faced with a life and death situation choose a strange over their own survival,” She said quietly, a pale hand gently holding my cheek, “My dear, you’ve suffered so much,”

She seemed as though she pitied me as I too thought back on the life I lived before my demise.

“All the stories are true and are whispers of higher beings to entertain those below. Everything happened, may it be this history or that reality and we have decided to reward you, one last happiness,”

“Huh?” I was confused to say the least as my mind searched for a meaning behind those sweet words.

She turned me around to face a small blue light in the distance of the darkness.

“Wait, was this an Isekai moment!” I shouted as the blue light came closer and closer and bigger and bigger, “Please give me a good world!” I said quickly as I panicked and the warm light enveloped me and I could feel my self slowly burning away. The pain wasn’t there I was just disappearing.

“Very well,” She said letting go of me as I slowly vanished, “Good luck in the next life,” She smiled as I became nothing.

***

It was bloody chaos as people trampled over one another to escape from the fallen wall. By the time a came too I was screaming bloody curses as I realized that the world I got for my rebirth was Attack on Titan’s fucking world. Why the hell didn’t she ask me what was my favorite anime! I would have said something like Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club, But AoT. Not only was I in Attack on Titan, I was there in the form of my twelve-year-old self.

“Fucking Birth Control and Reiner really had to do this today!” I groaned as I followed the crowd through the mess to the other side of the wall. It was chaos and honestly, I was glad I was up to date on the manga because my ass, would have literally be grass.

It was then, in the distance I noticed my location. The giant titan, the one that ate Eren’s mom was lumbering around, meaning that either his mom was already eaten or about to be. I ran off in the direction, my last-minute thinking that nowhere would be safer that than with the main character, and boy, I was wrong. A large hand reached out for me and obviously I knew, I fucked up.

“Ahh, Shit,” Panic flooded my brain as I surely saw imminent death heading my way. Why couldn’t my death be in the form of getting railed by Eren’s Titan at least, but some ugly normie Titan. It happened so fast the hand crumbled. Where I fell to my feet, the wall I grabbed, the same one the titan grabbed began to crumble. Holy Fuck. Not only was I in AoT, I also had Shigaraki’s quirk.

I quickly breathed out as I tested my theory on another wall but sadly nothing happened, even if I put all ten fingers on it. I sighed. I wasn’t of this world so the rules of this world woun’t apply to me was the first thing I thought as I picked my self up from the decaying Titan carcass. The most I could do is make it inside wall Maria and go through all that I’ve learnt so far in quiet.

To say the least, Berthold did an outstanding job of knocking the walls down as rubble still rained from above. The call of screams and cries were overwhelming and it was worse than a war zone. I pushed with the other filthy people who were pushing for the boats trying my best to not get trampled in the process, and honestly it was getting tiring. I was tired lost and confused and all I wanted to do was to sleep.

I knew that I couldn’t do anything because from what I saw so far was that the main gate to Wall Maria wasn’t broken through by the Armored Titan, also there were only two boats left. From what I could remember, Eren was on the last boat from the wall and if there would be any chance that we’ll meet up would be on that boat. Also, I would either have to wait around until he shows up if I do manage to get to the first boat.

I was lucky enough that as the first boat pulled off, I was in the way o be dragged onto the second by the Garrison officer who were conducting rescue efforts. I quickly managed to get myself into a secluded area and wait until I see Armin or Eren show up. Luckily, I saw a familiar head of blonde hair and blue eyes. I had to hold in my fangirl squeal as, this was a dire situation and I also didn’t know what me interacting with them would do to alter the story. I was also very shy in real life so there was no way in hell, that I, would be even remotely able to talk to Armin without crying and hugging the poor boy to death.

I moved myself closer to him because I knew Eren and Mikasa would show up soon without trying to make it weird.

“Eren!”

I was shocked to hear the timid boy call out so soon and sure enough there was the green-eyed boy that I’ve simped for years. They were crying and I couldn’t do anything. The most that could have been done was for me to sit near them and observe.

It was chaos when the armored titan broke through. It was chaos with people pushing themselves on the boat trying to leave to save themselves. The blood the pain, it was too much so I blanked out.

***

“Hey wake up, everyone’s leaving,” A soft voice spoke to me as they tried to shake me awake.

“No, just five more-,” I opened my eyes and bolted up startling the person near to me causing them to release a small squeak. I sighed in disappointment when I noticed that I was still her in this world. I glanced down near me to see that it was Armin who tried to wake me.

“I’m sorry,” I said reaching a hand down to help him up “I thought it was a dream.”

He nodded his head, tears already welling up in his eyes. His grandpa was standing nearby, along with Mikasa and Eren. As they made their way off the boat, I made my way to follow them.

Eren used this opportunity to question me.

“Do we know you?” He asked looking over his shoulder.

“No, my parents, they were… they were eaten trying to save me, I don’t know…”

“Its okay,” Armin’s Grandfather said, “You could stick around us if you don’t mind,”

“Really, thank you!”

***

The months together passed by quickly to years. Soon with Armin’s Grandfather off to reclaim the wall, my role to the other three became that of a bigger sister. It was my job to find them food and make sure that they were safe. Was I angry? Nope! It was worth it spending quality time with my favorite trio slowly forgetting the gravity of the situation that we were in. So, when the day came that Eren decided that he was going to join the Cadets I was ecstatic that the story was beginning to progress which meant that I was going to be in contact with the other cast especially Reiner. I was so ready to torture that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, you've made it this far! Thank you for reading. I'm really busy most of the time so this is just my pet project. I would upload more the moment I'm finished with the second part. <3


End file.
